Trust in a Witch
by selizabetha01
Summary: A miniseries of Halloween AU's ranging all the way from fluff to smut and pumpkin carving to sexy costumes. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone one shot. Ratings vary. / "Really, Miss Swan. Haunted houses are designed to frighten children."
1. Haunted House

**Welcome, welcome. Some important things to note when reading this are that each chapter will be based on a different prompt and can therefore all be read as INDIVIDUAL stories. They are intended as complete and utter fluff for Halloween (my favourite time of year) so they don't fit into a particular plot line within the show. If you don't like one, keep reading because who knows, you might love another later on. The rating of each story will vary.  
><strong>

**The title for this fic comes from the quote: "Never put your faith in a Prince. When you require a miracle, trust in a Witch." From _'In the Night Garden'_ by Catherynne M. Valente. It doesn't have anything to do with anything but I thought it sounded appropriate.**

**And with that ramble over, please enjoy your ride and keep all arms, legs and extra heads inside the carriage at all times...**

* * *

><p><strong>- Haunted House -<strong>

There was a brief sizzling sound and a flicker of a light overhead that whizzed past too quickly for Emma to even witness it happening. A loud crackle followed within a split second and then alarms began to call out into the night from every direction. The enhanced candles took a little longer to burn out, though they were powered by electricity, rather than fire to make them child-friendly, the town's planning committee had thought to use magic to mix up the colours. It all added to the overall spooky (though no less stunning) Halloween effect… or at least it had, until the power cut.

Nevertheless, the knowledge of this still wasn't enough to stop Emma from jumping when she found herself surrounded by complete blackness. Neither did it stop her from shrieking when she felt something brush past her, a little too close for comfort in the dark. Silently, she cursed the damn power lines that had been messed up ever since Elsa partially destroyed them with her wall of ice.

"Really, Miss Swan," a familiar voice said next to her ear. "Haunted houses are designed to frighten _children._"

Emma tried to contain the shiver that ran down her spine before reminding herself that the other woman couldn't see her.

"Regina? How did you know it was me?" She whispered nervously into the space, her eyes still unable to focus on anything in particular.

The alarms had started to die down as people inside their houses, awaiting keen trick-or-treaters, quickly shut off the offensive noise. The nerves she felt when it was dark and quiet had come from spending nights in new foster homes when she was unsure what the unspoken rules were on how to act at night. Could she open a window? Get out of bed for a drink? Speak to whomever she was sharing a room with for comfort? That fear had never quite left her. And now she was sharing a dark space with the person who probably made her the most nervous of all, albeit for reasons on the opposite side of the spectrum to fear.

"You have the uncanny ability to sound exactly like your mother when you're scared." There was a pause before Regina explained. She could imagine the look on Emma's face as the blonde's mind wondered off to every insane interaction that could possibly lead to the Evil Queen reducing a small Snow White to screams. "She had many falls from the back of a horse and far too many more almost-fires in the kitchen before she became as skilled as she is today."

"And I suppose you take all the credit for those skills?"

"Entirely," Regina smirked.

There was another pause but it wasn't awkward. Things rarely were between them now. They had become so used to the back and forth they offered each other, switching quickly between heated arguments when one deemed the other to be acting inappropriately, and witty comments that seemed to offer a calming effect once the dust had settled between them as it always did. Neither of them ever stayed mad at the other for long any more. In fact, the time between fighting and the inevitable making up was becoming less and less.

Usually these moments would be filled with the tiniest of comforting gestures; a small smile or a hand on the arm, but due to the circumstances that gesture was replaced with them trying to get their bearings in such an unfamiliar setting.

"Any chance you remember the way out? You must have been in here before with Henry, right?" Emma asked offhandedly.

"Only once a year and they set it up differently every time," Regina stated. "I'd try to transport us but I think your magic may still be a little too unpredictable when combined with mine for that."

Emma nodded in agreement and managed to remember to vocalise a, "yeah." She could see the faint shape of Regina beside her now as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light but it still wasn't enough to catch facial expressions or small movements. She bit her bottom lip thinking of her magic lessons with Regina.

Initially, Emma had been adamant that she was unable to make her magic work. That was until her and Regina had fought passionately to the point of Emma nearly being thrown down a gorge in the forest. Now when Regina showed her how to do things and occasionally gave her a helping hand to show her how it should be done, she managed to go completely over the top. Trying to transport herself from room to room would lead them both to the middle of nowhere. Creating an item out of thin air would make two hundred of said item. And occasionally, much to Regina's annoyance, things would explode in her living room. That was why most of their lessons now took place outdoors, although Emma had taken humour from the look on Regina's face in the beginning, the scolding's afterwards became less fun every time. Eventually the clean-ups just weren't worth it.

"So now we wait?" Emma asked in relation to their current situation.

"Now we wait." Regina confirmed.

"I hope my mom remembers how to start the town's backup power supply," the sheriff thought out loud. "What were you doing in here anyway?"

"What were _you_ doing in here?" Regina retorted defensively.

"I thought we'd already established that I'm a big kid." Emma raised an eyebrow in a way that let Regina know she was joking but still wanted an answer to her question.

"I was checking it was safe. It's an old habit – as mayor I always had to check everything was set up safely during town events," Regina said smoothly.

Emma let it go although she was far from convinced. Surely the safety checks would have been done _before_ the carnival. Secretly, she hoped Regina Mills had a side to her that loved doing this sort of thing and not just because Henry had once been small enough to let her. _Closet kid, _she thought to herself, smirking.

"So what other stalls are worth me visiting tonight? Y'know, since you must have checked them all out for health and safety reasons." Emma couldn't help but tease.

Regina was the one to raise an eyebrow at the younger woman this time. "If I were you, Miss Swan, I'd go home and go to bed. You have a high enough sugar intake on regular days with all that cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon never mind on Halloween."

Just as Emma opened her mouth to make a comment about Regina knowing exactly how she liked her drinks there was a loud buzz to accompany the last and the electricity came on with a flash. They both found themselves blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden alteration in lighting. Though it was still dim inside the house their eyes had just gotten used to the total darkness. Being forced back and forwards this quickly was causing disorientation.

What they hadn't been prepared for, however, was that along with the lights, everything else in the room would start working too. This discovery was made when a giant fake zombie sprung out from a cupboard they had unknowingly been stood beside, causing Regina to let out the loudest scream Emma thought she'd ever heard.

In her shock, Regina reached out for the first thing she could grab onto as she stumbled backwards. It just so happened that the closest thing to her was Emma, who managed to catch her waist and stop them both falling in return.

Regina leaned her forehead on Emma's shoulder as she caught her breath. Neither of them made any movements to shift away, nor did they comment on how comfortable they seemed to be with each other in this positioning.

Slowly, Regina lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Emma's. Moments stretched out between them as their breaths mixed in the chilly October air, faces close enough to touch but not quite there yet, hands clinging to hips and shoulders in ways that fitted just right.

When Regina breathed her name, Emma couldn't hold in her laughter any longer.

"What is it this time?" The shorter woman scowled.

"What was it you were saying earlier about these places only being designed to scare _children_?" Emma burst out.

Regina barely managed a playful slap on the arm before Emma skidded off into the next room, knowing Regina would follow, unable to deny her another verbal snark war.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahaha, I may have left you hanging this time but after all it is the lead up to Halloween... keep reading and you might eventually get your treat. Leave a review and I'll be sugary sweet!<strong>


	2. Pumpkin Carving

**- Pumpkin Carving -**

"How come I have to have a smaller one?" Emma whined as she walked into Regina's spacious kitchen and took the only space laid out that wasn't already occupied by Regina or Henry.

Regina's response was to raise an eyebrow. "Really, Emma, do you think you can be trusted with a knife any bigger than that one?" She gestured. "I may be able to do magic but if you accidentally almost kill yourself I'm not a miracle worker. It's a wonder I'm letting you do this at all."

Emma huffed and was about to take a seat on a stool until she heard another disapproving noise coming from Regina. Really, she was starting to wonder why she'd let Henry talk her into carving pumpkins with them. They knew all about their own yearly traditions and she couldn't help but feel like she was imposing every time she moved or spoke.

"You can't sit down while cooking, it's not safe," Henry leaned over the table to quietly explain. Emma gave him a grateful half-smile in response. At least he'd said it quietly so Regina didn't look at her like she was even more of a total idiot.

Emma watched intently as Regina made her way over to Henry so that she could cut the top off his pumpkin for him to hollow out with a large spoon. She found herself smiling at the pair as she got lost in the ease of family life, watching Regina move swiftly and carefully, laughing at Henry with the patience only a mother could have for a child as he bounced excitedly on the spot. She liked to imagine that this was how they were before Henry discovered the book and the curse. She liked to hope that maybe one day this was what they could be again every day, not just on the special ones – a family. Maybe with Emma included.

No. She stopped her trail of thought right there. Regina may be allowing her this one day with them because Henry had pleaded with her for it, but it didn't mean she would be happy to just let Emma slide into their lives as if she had always been there. They had established that right from the beginning. A lot had changed but she felt sure Regina still wasn't in that place yet.

After a lot of huffing and complaining – virtually all from Emma's side of the counter with the exception of a few scowls from Regina – Emma finally managed to get the top off her own pumpkin and make a good start on scooping out the seeds. Eventually, Regina drifted into her own rhythm, oblivious to the rest of the world, as Henry had assured Emma she would when in the kitchen and knowing he would be safe without her for a short while.

Emma felt as though she could have drifted into a similar, more determined rhythm of her own, if it wasn't for the fact she was struggling so much to move the damn spoon in the right damn way to get the damn gunk out of the damn pumpkin.

Just as the string of profanities began to die down in Emma's mind she felt something fly past her face, narrowly missing her. When she looked up at Henry, she spotted him failing to stifle a laugh. Taking a splitting glance at Regina who was still oblivious, she flung a spoonful of pumpkin back at the kid with notably better aim.

Their game began slowly and steadily, both peeking at Regina before making any moves, tossing small bits of stringy pumpkin or seeds when they thought the other one had stopped expecting it. They gained confidence quickly; the spoonful's getting bigger and more frequent. When Emma managed to hit Henry directly between the eyes a brief moment of silent shock passed between them… and then they made eye contact and all hope was lost. Full blown laughter erupted and just as Henry was about to take his shot, Regina looked up from her handiwork.

They stopped dead in their tracks, Henry seemed to be waiting for his mother to yell, but Emma knew that wouldn't happen. She was grateful it was Henry who had been caught. More likely than not Regina would use _that _tone of voice they knew too well, the one that got deeper and made her eyes seem darker. She would save her rant for a later time when Emma wasn't around though she wouldn't be mad. Everyone knew she could never be mad at Henry.

When _the voice _did arise, it was to say, "Upstairs now and wash that mess off your face."

Henry left the room swifter than Emma could ever recall him moving before and Regina turned to her.

The dark haired woman seemed to stare down the blonde for an eternity. Emma felt paralysed. Not with fear but with something else entirely, something that made her breathing deepen as she waited in anticipation for whatever was about to happen.

Their eye contact broke when Regina looked down at the deformed mess that was Emma's pumpkin and Emma cleared her throat; hiding the disappointment she refused to let herself feel.

"Have you ever done this before?" Regina asked suddenly.

Emma was so taken aback, still trying to recover from their moment that she was unable to form a response quickly enough. "I, uh, I don't, I mean, I've seen people do it before in movies and things," she stammered.

When she saw Regina about to speak again, Emma collected herself in time to explain. "The foster families I was in didn't really do that sort of thing. Usually they couldn't afford it or they took in a few kids at a time and it was difficult to do it safely. I used to go trick-or-treating though; we could do that in a big group and look after each other. Either that or I wasn't in a family and we didn't celebrate much in the group homes, just Christmas and birthdays if you were there long enough to make friends."

If she had expected Regina to make a big deal about her musings and want to discuss the topic further or pass judgement, Emma would have been wrong. Instead she was motionless as she watched Regina creep towards her, her movements slow but intentional. Somehow Emma knew every word she had said had sunken in and their understanding of each other ran deeper than ever before. And if allowed, it would only continue to deepen.

From the corner of her eye she saw a hand reach up but she couldn't bring herself to look away from the two brown eyes opposite her own. She found herself being thankful that Regina Mills was never someone to come across as unsure even when she was. Being around her gave Emma a strange sense of confidence similar to the pride that overcame her when she thought of Henry and how well he had turned out despite her failings. Given everything, she could never bring herself to regret giving him up because it had brought her here. It had given them both a family if not in the most conventional sense.

Fingers tangled in blonde hair. Something tugged.

"You have pumpkin in your hair," Regina spoke softly enough that if they'd been in a room full of people, it would still only be Emma who heard but her voice was still laced with her own brand of sharpness, just enough to make Emma's insides flip.

Emma's own fingers inched towards the woman before her as she looked down through hooded eyes. A hand came up to meet the one slowly combing through her hair and closed around it. Breaths caught from new sensation of skin contact.

Regina moved so quickly if Emma hadn't been anticipating it she would have never seen it coming. The next thing she knew both of Regina's hands were curled in her hair, tugging her head forwards and holding her mouth against another's. They turned sideways until her own hands were gripping the edge of the counter, turning white, wishing it could pull them just a little bit closer together.

This time when they were both oblivious to the rest of the world it was together. The way they felt it should always have been and always would be from now on.

The moment was cut short by a sudden clatter of metal against tile as a knife fell to the floor and broke them apart, just in time for Henry to walk back into the room. As always in any situation, it was Regina who collected herself first, explaining that she would show Emma how to carve a pumpkin properly and Emma was left standing there, unable to take in a word of it and biting her lip, holding in laughter for the second time that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>*Feels pressurized to write something witty in the authors note since the last one accidentally rhymed.* Ok, even I can admit this isn't one of my best but trust me, I think you'll like the next one. Just to assure any one who hasn't worked it out already, I'm building things up a little further at the end of every chapter. Care to take a guess as to what activities they might be up to next? Let me know in your review!<strong>


	3. Trick or Treating

**- Trick or Treating -**

Emma laughed to herself as she watched Henry bound up the path to his home. Though he was old enough to go trick or treating around the small town of Storybrooke on his own, he had been staying with Emma this weekend and they had both agreed it might be something fun they could do together. When she had seen him all excited, trying on his zombie costume a few days beforehand, she had been given an idea that would keep up his excitement all night, something she had done before in one of her homes. Henry had promised not to show Regina is costume so that they could walk around town with the aim of heading there last and Henry could scare her before showing her what he'd collected. She just hoped Regina clicked and played along with the scaring part – the costume really wasn't all that good.

She looked down at her own outfit and sighed when she heard him beckoning for her to hurry up. She regretted her idea to see Regina immediately after she heard Henry's idea for her costume. A _princess._ And of course, Snow had overheard and began to pull out ball-gowns from her wardrobe, much to Emma's horror. Everyone else had seemed so happy it didn't feel right to refuse so she went along with it, trying not to complain too much when she couldn't breathe and the material itched and her feet hurt.

She had chosen a dark blue dress that ended just below the knee with long sleeves to keep the October chill away. It was one of the tamer choices Snow had come up with. The waist was pinched in so that it fanned out a little at the bottom but it was nothing too fancy, not drowned in frills or bearing any extravagant patters like some of the others. Being Halloween she had gotten away with wearing her black knee high boots and found a black facemask to go with it that covered the top half of her face, leaving only the eyes visible. It had apparently been used for a masquerade Christmas party one year. At least if Regina was going to see her dressed like this she wouldn't have to see how red her cheeks went.

Somewhere between walking through the garden gate and ascending the porch steps she found that embarrassment had turned to nerves and suddenly she didn't know what to do with her hands but Henry was already knocking with a rushed and uneven rhythm.

It didn't take long before Regina was standing in the open doorway holding a bag of candy. Emma couldn't help the smile spreading across her face when Regina _did _play along with Henry. She hadn't really expected anything less. From what she had seen first-hand and been told by Snow, Regina wasbrilliant with children, it was just something that many people unfortunately overlooked in favour of viewing her as 'evil'.

The sight before her of Henry making terrifying noises and Regina faking fear before tapping a finger against her chin, wondering who it could be dressed up with the green body-paint, ripped clothes and fake blood all over made Emma's heart warm.

She watched as Regina's face lit up with recognition as Henry pulled off the zombie mask and yelled, "Mom, it's me!" before running inside to no doubt spread his collection of candy across the kitchen table to help him decide what to eat first.

That was when Regina raised her head and turned to land her eyes on Emma who was standing just off to her right. Emma felt her skin flush under the other woman's gaze, a gaze that had turned darker in the space of a blink and flashed with something eerier.

"Ms Swan, aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" Regina questioned as her eyes scanned up her body, taking in the costume fully, before finally landing on her face.

Emma could barely meet her eyes so instead she settled for looking a little off in the distance. "Not according to Henry or Snow or half the town who commented on how I was showing such 'great holiday spirit as sheriff'," she joked.

"Well, you know how peasants tend to look up to their _princesses_." Regina dragged out the last word, taking a step towards Emma with a smirk as green eyes jumped to meet brown in surprise at the lustful tone.

Emma had been uncertain about what would happen when Regina laid eyes on her costume but she wouldn't have bet on things going down this route in a million years. The brunette's voice was low and domineering as if she were enjoying this side of Emma accepting her birth right.

Emma could tell Regina was expecting her to become uncomfortable and shy away from whatever it was she had begun between them but Emma wasn't quite ready to let her be in complete control… _yet_.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you, your majesty," Emma addressed, only slightly disappointed that she couldn't get her voice to match Regina's level.

Regina began to stalk towards her now and Emma was struck with a brief moment of panic. Had she gone too far using Regina's title? After all, the whole Evil Queen thing was still a sore spot and she knew better than most people just how hard Regina was trying to redeem herself.

The panic settled when Regina stopped in front of her. There was a moment when they just stared at each other as the wind blew crunchy golden leaves in circles around their feet. At least, the thought it was the wind. Who could really say what type of magic could be released where she and Regina were concerned. Especially when there was this amount of intense emotion swirling between them. That was the only way she could describe it. Intense. No matter what game they were playing with each other at any given moment or even how sincere they were being, it was never anything less than intense. She was sure that anyone who'd ever spent any length of time around the two of them together could feel it in the atmosphere as well. It was their worst kept secret.

Emma flinched suddenly when she felt something trace down her exposed neck. She found herself leaning away, putting more skin on display when she realised it was Regina. Despite the cold nights air she found herself rapidly heating up as the brunette's fingers continued their path across her shoulder and back along her collar bone, shortly followed by her mouth. The feel of the other woman's teeth trailing across her skin, occasionally nipping and her soothing tongue sliding across afterwards left Emma shivering with the contrast.

Emma let out a short gasp as she found herself pressed against one of the pillars with one hand in Regina's hair, encouraging her to continue and another around her waist, holding her close. Her body was doing a lot of manoeuvring tonight without first consulting her brain on the fact that they were standing outside, in full view of the world and their son was just inside the house with the door still cracked open, even if he may not be able to hear or see them, thankfully.

She pushed those thoughts to another corner of her mind and made a move to take off the mask to make things less awkward before she felt Regina's lips begin to move against her jawline. "Leave it on," she murmured. Teasingly, Regina made her way up to lightly brush her lips across the blonde's, never quite making full contact.

Emma was the one to close the gap completely, tugging against the back of Regina's hair, determined to assert the last bit of dominance she could get before she knew her body would inevitably give in and allow her to submit to Regina's royally controlling nature. Truth be told at this moment she didn't mind that nature at all. She could feel the excitement of where this was heading growing in her with every slight look or touch that passed between them.

When she ran her tongue across the Mayor's lips in a silent plea for more closeness her request was granted. Regina drew her in with a slight growl building in the back of her throat. She bit down on Emma's bottom lip; neither would be surprised if blood was drawn. This time Emma's gasp was louder than the last. Her eyes opened, quickly glancing around for any signs of disturbance within the house. She found none, though the moment had now been jinxed.

"_Mooommm_!" Henry shouted from somewhere inside the house, now bored of waiting for one or both of them to appear before he could start eating his well-earned candy.

Before moving away, Regina leaned into Emma's ear so that her lips lightly grazed the skin again as she spoke. "Later, Ms Swan." She pulled back with a final flick of her tongue against Emma's earlobe.

As Emma watched her walk back into the house she let out a shaky breath and slouched against the pillar to steady her legs that had long since turned to jelly. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent the grin that would no doubt give them both away. She was _definitely _looking forward to playing with more of this side of Regina _later_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, getting closer. ;} I'm off to get no sleep whatsoever and start... I mean finish... *coughs* tomorrow's part. If you leave a review you can have a cream cake. Not an euphemism. Or is it?<br>**


	4. Matching Costumes

**- Matching Costumes -**

* * *

><p>"Wow, everyone knew something was going on between you and Emma but I'd never have guessed that <em>this <em>would be how you'd announce it," the dark haired waitress said as she leaned across to hand over a drink. Regina watched as Ruby staggered off with an over the shoulder wink to re-join her group of friends at the party, namely Mary-Margaret, Belle and Ashley. That was the last straw. People had been making comments all evening and she was now determined to get to the bottom of it. There was only one problem; she hadn't seen Emma anywhere all night. How could one person possibly hide so well inside a tiny, cramped diner? Sure, there were a lot of people here tonight but how difficult could it be to find one obnoxious blonde that trouble seemed to follow everywhere?

She let out a highly frustrated sigh and continued her search. She double checked the space she had been looking in before, with Ruby and Mary-Margaret and confirmed that Emma was definitely not with them. Nor was she over in the corner with David who appeared to be in the middle of a very serious looking conversation with Hook whilst Henry hovered around them, head flicking back and forth between one man to the other. She took her time scouring the bar for any sight of the blonde, walking up and down the length of it twice. The last place she could think of was the rarely used outdoor patio area. Shoving her way past a few unsuspecting civilians, Regina flung open the door of Granny's. Her mouth hung open, ready to shout the first insult that came to mind when she saw Emma, but it quickly dissolved into a growl in her throat when she realised Emma was once again not there. She headed back inside after a few more strange looks from civilians whose names she could barely even attempt to remember.

She regretted turning back almost immediately when she spotted Archie making a B-line for her. She couldn't deal with anyone else's nonsense right now. Managing to dodge past him sideways she headed for the only place she could think of that the man would be unable to follow her: the women's bathroom.

She quickly drew the lock across the door and collapsed against it, running her hands through medium length dark hair, not caring any more if she messed it up. Why in the hell had she let Henry talk her into coming here tonight, she wondered to herself. She had been reduced to hiding in a bathroom and the only person besides him who ever seemed to care if she came to these things or not was currently – she jumped out of her skin, internal monologue prematurely cut off. They were currently sitting right in front of her on top of the bathroom sink.

"Hey, Jack," Emma called out from across the room.

Regina's eyebrows knitted together, having absolutely no idea who this 'Jack' she was referring to was. "Excuse me?"

"Your costume," Emma stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm a skeleton," Regina said dumbly, starting to doubt if Emma actually understood the concept.

Taking note of Regina's ever growing confusion Emma attempted to clarify. "Seriously? Jack Skellington? The Nightmare Before Christmas? Look at us, Regina, we're Jack and Sally!"

Regina's face remained blank as she ran her eyes over Emma's costume, racking her brain for any indication she might know who these people were. Her skin was painted in a pasty off-white with a green tinge and badly drawn on black scars mainly across her joints. She wore a ragged, patchwork dress in a mixture of earthy colours and black boots. She looked like a ragdoll, Regina concluded.

"We really gotta work on your pop culture knowledge," Emma said more to herself than Regina, sliding from her perch and crossing the small room.

"What _have_ you been doing in here anyway Ms Swan? I've been looking for you everywhere."

Emma refrained from making a joke about why Regina had been looking for her. "I'm here for the same reason you are, I guess."

Regina crossed her arms around her frame and lifted her chin. "Which is?" She dared.

"Breathing space?" Emma tried. She hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a question. Really, she couldn't say she had any idea what went on inside Regina's head but she always had that ever lingering hope that they understood each other better than anyone else. Hope that Regina understood her motives as much as she understood hers in return. There had been many times when they had crossed wires and things had been misinterpreted, but in the end it had always been their gut instinct that was right. "I think you're as tired of being unsure who you're talking to as I am. Tired of your family life being a constant source of gossip because of the social status that was thrust upon you against your will. Tired of feeling trapped in this endless cycle no matter how equally free you feel from your old life because other people can't seem to expand their brains."

Regina stared down at her feet. Emma was completely right, of course. With a lack of anything better to say she settled on, "I didn't choose this costume, just so you're aware."

It took Emma a second before she adjusted to the sudden change in conversational direction. "I didn't pick mine out either…"

"Henry," they said at the same time. A smile grew on Emma's face and against her better judgement Regina couldn't help but share it.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you Sally was, like, so totally in love with Jack?" Emma asked.

"So elegantly put. Ms Swan, is there something you're trying to tell me?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"What if there was?" She breathed. Her eyes fixed on Regina's face and brown eyes looked back into green. She wanted to badly just to lean in and finally put a name to everything between them but something held her back. Her lips parted but no sound came out.

She made a move to turn away but Regina caught it almost before it happened, so in sync as always despite their unpredictability. She uncrossed her arms and reached out with to hold Emma in place. Softly, she spoke her name. There was no turning back from this now. She couldn't take back her almost-confession and somehow she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Whatever happened, happened.

She took the plunge, crashing her lips against Regina's without any further thoughts, wishing she could get lost in the other woman in ways she would never dare to verbalise. Regina kissed her back with an intensity that rivalled her own, potentially even stronger. The brunette's tongue brushed across Emma's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Once granted, they battled together. Neither noticed that they had been walking backwards until Regina hit the wall with a sudden gasp, giving Emma the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further.

Regina's hands gripped the back of Emma's dress desperately and Emma, sensing the need for more closeness, hooked her hands under Regina's thighs. She lifted her up, using the wall for support. Automatically, Regina locked her legs around Emma's waist, their kiss unbroken.

Emma kissed up Regina's jawline, taking her earlobe between her teeth and tugging lightly before kissing and nipping her way down Regina's neck, her actions fuelled by the breathy moans coming from the darker haired woman. She could listen to that sound forever.

She made her way back up to Regina's mouth, pausing her actions only to move up from her jawline as before, not wanting a mouthful of white face paint. She was sure some of the black lines that were supposed to act as teeth had already rubbed away. Regina's hand crept around to her chest and her own inched further and further up toned thighs over the pantsuit costume.

Regina ground her hips and Emma mirrored the action. It was her throaty moan that brought her back to the world around them.

"Regina," she spoke softly against lips, unable to completely tear herself away just yet. "Regina," she repeated louder when she didn't take the hint the first time.

One last kiss, one last kiss and she reached up to rest her forehead against Regina's.

"Why did you stop?" Regina asked, frustration dripping from her every word but her arousal was still obvious.

Emma took a moment to admire her with messed up hair and a slight neediness in her eyes. "I hate to break it to you but I don't think our first time should be in Granny's public bathroom, do you? Because if you keep doing that thing with your hips I don't think I'll be able to stop again," she offered a lopsided smile.

Regina's eyes widened and she suddenly seemed to get the picture. Wordlessly, she untangled herself from Emma's grasp, straightened out her suit, reapplied her make-up, and exited swiftly.

_Shit, _Emma thought to herself, hoping she hadn't messed this whole thing up already.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more sleep until Halloween... and the final part of this series! And you know what that means, time to get down to the juicy stuff. Are you as excited as I am?! Also, I had my leaving party at work today, be nice to me and leave a review? I'm fragile. (Ha. Not really. But I am gonna miss those guys.)<strong>


	5. Sexy Cop

**- Sexy Cop -**

* * *

><p>Emma took a deep breath and checked her outfit in the bathroom mirror one last time. She scoured her memory making sure she had locked everything up for the night and remembered to close the blinds on the windows before she stepped out. She wanted everything to go smoothly. Perfectly would be the ideal but she was pretty sure putting on a skimpy Halloween costume (that had probably been designed with drunk college chicks and strippers in mind) in order to seduce your partner would not lead to anything resembling romance or perfection.<p>

Over the last several months it had become routine for Regina to let herself into the sheriff's station right before Emma locked up for the night and place herself on top of the deputy's desk while she waited for Emma to collect her things – not always patiently. Tonight had been no exception.

Emma pushed down her nerves as she worked up the courage to leave the safety of the bathroom and make her way down the corridor to the waiting woman. It wasn't like this was the first time they had done something a little more than vanilla but it was the first time Emma would be the one to initiate it.

She cleared her throat as she entered the office, not that she needed to alert Regina of her presence, the brunette's eyes always seemed to be trained on her anyway.

She paused, allowing Regina time to take her in as much as she was taking in the reaction.

Regina had been able to sense that something unusual was going on as soon as she'd entered the building. Generally, Emma would be almost ready to leave by now and if she wasn't, she'd hurry, more often than not after a little enticement in the form of Regina hitching her chosen dress of the day up a little further than necessary to sit comfortably on the metal desk. Tonight, however, Emma had taken her time. It had left her more curious than impatient for a change.

The anticipation had continued to build right up until she heard footsteps and then Emma clearing her throat from across the room. It had taken her a moment to register that it was really Emma who was stood before her. Immediately, she felt her mouth drying out at the sight. She trailed her eyes up her body making no effort to hide her arousal.

It started with the boots, a pair she had seen Emma wearing many times before though usually over jeans. Now they led up to the tops of exposed calves and thighs and Regina watched the muscles ripple intently for a few moments as Emma walked further into the room, restraining her urges to meet Emma halfway and run her hands and mouth across the flawless skin.

Next came the outfit itself, a dark blue, low cut, police woman's costume – dress – that cut off short, barely covering the sheriff's backside. It was fitted so tightly to every curve that nothing was left to the imagination. Regina's chest constricted for a second at the thought that Emma had done this for her eyes only.

She followed the inviting path upwards set out by thick, blonde curls that took her to Emma's chest. The costume had a V-neck that scooped down and gave an amazing push-up effect. It was apparent Emma knew exactly where Regina's eyes were at that moment as her breathing seemed to deepen, showing off her attributes to their fullest. Unconsciously, Regina licked her lips as her eyes as her eyes continued their journey past Emma's bare neck, jawline, mouth, until finally meeting her eyes.

Emma took that as her cue to move forwards towards Regina, closing the space between them in the office.

"Ms Swan, as Mayor of this town I'm regretfully forced to inform you that you don't seem to be wearing the appropriate uniform to allow you to do your job correctly." Regina made sure her voice was low and rough as she spoke; ignoring the fact that Emma hadn't actually worn the uniform provided by the town since she first arrived in Storybrooke and she'd allowed it every single day after considering her comment about not needing to dress a woman as a man. It was true, she never had, and people had bowed down to her authority for years. She had no comeback for that other than affording Emma the same respect.

Emma visibly gulped. She had grown used to their foreplay though nerves still danced at the edges of her mind in case whatever she said next didn't sound quite right. The few times it had happened, however, mostly in the beginning, Regina had seemed to have taken amusement out of it. Not in a cruel way but in a way that meant she could use it in humour and whatever mood they had both been in before would quickly become playful. It was a side to Regina that Emma loved to be able to witness however rarely. It saddened her that the caring part was hidden away so deeply from others that they didn't get the chance to see it too, but Emma loved that she was one of the few people Regina cared about so much that she would let her in deep enough to see it.

Regina's legs automatically parted so that Emma could stand between them with her hands resting on the desk on either side of her thighs. "Then maybe you should take it off and show me _exactly_ how I should be doing my job," Emma replied suggestively, taking one of Regina's hands in hers and placing it on the zipper on her back so that she could pull it down. "_Madam Mayor,_" she added the title as an afterthought, making sure to draw out the words as slowly as possible, never breaking their eye contact.

She barely gave Regina any time to process when the costume fell to the floor, leaving her standing in her boots and lacy dark blue underwear that had matched the colour of the fake uniform. She knew the darker haired woman well enough to know that she would quickly grow impatient of playing around, never one to enjoy being kept waiting.

Emma made quick work of removing Regina's outdoor coat just as she brought her mouth down to capture Emma's and a hand slid up her body, teasing the skin just below her bra with a thumb. The kiss was desperate; the harder Regina gripped the hair at the base of Emma's neck the more Emma dug her nails into Regina's thigh, pushing her dress further up for better access.

Emma moaned at the sensation of pain and pleasure mixing together when Regina bit down on her bottom lip at the same time as finally manoeuvring her hand underneath Emma's bra to tug on an already hard nipple.

Emma had to force herself to pull away before she completely lost herself in the other woman's ministrations. She had to remember that this was supposed to be about _her_ doing something for Regina, not the other way around.

Regina made a noise of disapproval when Emma steered away from her mouth though Emma would never call her out on her whining. They had been down that road before and Emma remembered well and truly learning her lesson. Instead, she trailed hot kisses across Regina's jaw, behind her ear and down her neck, only pausing when Regina rose from the desk slightly to allow her to lift off her dress completely and toss it aside. She continued her trail of kisses down Regina's chest and bit down on the soft flesh where her breasts spilled out of the top of her bra. Emma raised her eyes to watch as Regina's head curved back, lips slightly parted, eyes closed. Beautiful.

When she was satisfied, Emma allowed herself to move down Regina's body, alternating between dragging her teeth and tongue against the skin of Regina's toned stomach. She let out her own noise of pleasure, tracing the edge of Regina's bellybutton before dipping her tongue in, when she felt the darker haired woman massaging her scalp in a silent plea for _more_.

Only half granting her wish, Emma got lower still, teasing her tongue around the edge of Regina's underwear, occasionally dipping it in and quickly out again.

Regina fell back against the desk, clearly frustrated as she writhed below Emma, desperate for her to give attention to any of her most sensitive places. She could feel her chest aching and the wetness building between her legs but refused to give in to any of her own desires. She kept one hand in Emma's hair and gripped the table with the other. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was enjoying the sweet torture of this game too much to give it up just yet.

Emma smiled when she heard Regina release a shaky breath, thinking Emma would finally put her out of her misery. She glided her lips over soaking fabric, giving a content hum at the heat that was radiating from her, sending miniature shockwaves through Regina's system.

She proceeded to lay kisses everywhere her mouth could reach against Regina's thighs without getting too close to where she was most needed until every breath came out as a moan. Her hands worked in a similar fashion, kneading burning skin wherever they landed, calves, thighs, hips, ribs, until finally Emma reached up to Regina's chest again. She brushed her thumbs gently over both nipples, loving the way Regina reacted. She could watch the look on the Mayor's face change as she teased her all day and night and listen to the noises that fell from her lips. It still seemed like a dream that out of all the fairy tale characters in any world, she was the person who got to reduce the former Evil Queen to a quivering mess and watch her unravel. _Her _Queen.

She took Regina's right breast into her mouth, sucking hard and then soothing it with the flat of her tongue. She repeated the action a few times before releasing her and giving the left breast the same attention.

"God, Emma," Regina groaned. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

Regina bit her bottom lip when she finally felt Emma's fingers hook under the edges of her underwear and shifted so that the blonde could slide them off with ease. She let out another involuntary moan when she landed back on the desk from the temperature contrast between her own heat and the cool metal. She held her breath when she felt Emma's hair glide down her and arched her body towards the blonde's in anticipation.

Emma began by drawing circles around Regina's clit with the tip of her tongue, alternating the amount of pressure she used. When she felt Regina's nails digging into her shoulder she began to swipe her tongue from Regina's entrance up to her clit, never settling on a rhythm or speed, always keeping her on her toes and just far enough away from the edge.

Her next warning to hurry along came when a string of explicit words came from the brunette. She was sure they were supposed to sound harsher and take the form of threats but at current the woman was too preoccupied to realise she wasn't making sense.

Emma moaned when the taste consumed her, causing Regina to shamelessly grind against her.

She blew cold air lightly over Regina's clit as she teased her entrance with a finger before inserting it into her, feeling exactly how wet she was for her when she slid it in and out. She took her time soaking in the view of Regina sprawled across the desk with her knuckles turning white on the hand that gripped the edge of it, chest heaving, head thrown back, cheeks flushed, hair all out of place.

"Emma, please," Regina begged, opening her eyes to meet Emma's lustful green ones.

"Please what?" Emma questioned innocently.

"Please…" Regina sentence was cut off into another moan when Emma flicked her tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves again, once only. "Please," she ground out huskily, "_fuck me_."

_Message received, _Emma thought to herself as she inserted another finger and began to build up a rhythm this time, setting her mouth back to work. She loved the sound of Regina's voice even more when she could get her to say things no one else would ever be allowed to hear.

It didn't take long for her to feel Regina begin to quiver, drawing it out for as long as she possibly could. Emma added a third finger and thrust harder. "Come for me," she murmured, lips still pressed against her.

The vibrations of Emma's voice was enough to send Regina over the edge. She called out Emma's name, glad no one else would be able to hear them in or outside of the building. Her legs were locked tightly around Emma, body moving in sync with her. She could feel the sheen layer of sweat that had formed to cool her down, making her skin glow and move easily against the desk.

Emma slowed her movements as she watched Regina came down from her high until it seemed as though her body had no more strength left in it.

"Happy Halloween," Emma breathed moving back up her body to give her a final, languid kiss.

"Not so fast Ms Swan, the night's not over yet," Regina said, a lazy smirk growing across her lips. "Wait until you see what I have prepared for you after dinner." She leaned in for another kiss, her tongue immediately granted access. She already missed the feel of Emma's body pressed against hers but was eased with the knowledge that she wouldn't have to wait long to feel it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween in deed! Especially for these two. For the people who've read my other fics, you know I'm not a smut writer, so I hope this came out ok. I'd like to thank every one of you who stuck with these stories, the number has halved every day (so spread the word if you enjoyed them) but I appreciate every review, favourite and follow. Now I'm going to dress up my corset and tight leather pants and get pretty drunk, so if you leave a review I apologise in advance for any incoherent replies. Have fun out there tonight!<strong>**  
><strong>


End file.
